Conociendo al Enemigo
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: No puedo odiarte por el demonio que escondes, porque tu y yo sabemos lo mucho que duele no tener a nadie a quien amar...


**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

**Parejas: **SasuxNaru / KakaxIru

--

El sonido de explosiones, los llantos de las familias, los gritos de dolor, el olor a sangre; todo alrededor de Iruka esa caos, el chico de 11 años corría a través de la multitud con una kunai en mano, estaba seguro que no serviría de mucho contra el Kyuubi pero tenia que proteger su aldea así como sus padres lo hacían.

"Otosan" – Llamó el chico visualizando a su padre unos metros adelante al lado de la mujer mas bonita que había visto en su vida, su madre.

"Iruka? Que haces aquí tienes que ir al refugio" – Gritó el padre dándose la vuelta para dar un regaño a su hijo.

"Vine a ayudar Otosan"

"No te has graduado de la academia aun, no eres un ninja, vete al refugio" – Gruñó el shinobi totalmente enfadado.

"Cariño rápido, el equipo 6 ha caído" – La kunoichi de cabello café dijo atrayendo la atención de su esposo.

"Es una orden Iruka chan" – Murmuró el padre, Iruka sacudió la cabeza con enojo, su padre se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su esposa.

Un fuerte rugido se dejó escuchar por toda la aldea, una manada de animales corrió despavoridamente.

"Retirada, el Kyuubi esta aquí" – Una kunoichi gritó con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Iruka tomó aire y dio unos pasos atrás; podía ver las puntas de las nueve colas agitándose violentamente, el rugido del Kyuubi se volvió a escuchar, y sin mas que un segundo después pudo ver como los árboles frente a ellos eran arrancados de la tierra.

"Okaasan, Otosan" – Gritó el chico corriendo hacia ellos, su madre se dio la vuelta para sonreír, asegurándole con ese gesto que volvería a casa. Alguien rodeo su cuerpo por atrás impidiéndole seguir a sus padres. "Suéltame! Okaasan espera Okaa…!" – Gritó el pequeño, su voz se cortó cuando sus sentidos fueron invadidos por el grito de su madre, por la sangre de su padre.

"Vamos" – el shinobi que lo detenía lo levanto con facilidad llevándolo lejos, pero sus ojos ya habían visto, sus oídos ya había escuchado la soledad que tenía por delante.

--

Iruka soltó un suspiro abriendo sus ojos y dejando atrás el recordatorio mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer. Hace ya 2 semanas que había pasado el examen chuunin pero no tenia ningún deseo de ser shinobi, de ir a misiones. Era una persona demasiado gentil e inocente, así que había optado por ser un maestro en la academia ninja.

Volvió a fijar su atención en lo que tenia delante de sus ojos, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque sus pies lo había llevado al parque, quizás era el destino estar ahí, y esa idea se asentó en su ser cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño rubio sentado en una banca.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron cuando vio a un pequeño de sus edad jugando en los toboganes, sus piernitas lo llevaron lo mas rápido que podían hasta que estaban frente a frente.

"Oi! Quieres jugar conmigo?" – Preguntó el chico de 5 años, el niño se estremeció con la sonora voz del rubio y dio un paso atrás, los ojos de Iruka se llenaron de resentimiento por un momento.

"Monstruo aléjate de mi hijo" – Un hombre dijo empujando al rubio con fuerza y haciéndole caer, el hombre halo a su hijo con un poco mas de gentileza y se marchó, los demás padres miraron horrorizados que el contenedor del Kyuubi estaba ahí; uno por uno huyeron del lugar como si el pequeño fuera a asesinarlos.

Iruka pudo ver como la sonrisa del pequeño Naruto desvanecía y como sus intensos ojos azules perdían el brillo.

"Naruto" – Llamó Iruka, sin registrar por unos momentos lo que hacia, se había sorprendido a si mismo por las palabras que salían de su boca y por la gentileza con las que las pronunciaba; este niño era el asesino de sus padres. Su subconsciente luchaba contra esas palabras, el Kyuubi había arruinado su vida y ahora se la arruinaba al pequeño Naruto, esa soledad que ambos sentían los unía.

"Quien eres Onii chan?" – Preguntó el pequeño ojiazul con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa traviesa.

"Soy Iruka, tu futuro sensei en la academia" – Anunció el joven Iruka con alegría, la boca de Naruto se abrió en sorpresa.

"Yo seré el próximo Hokage, así que se buen maestro" – Dijo levantándose del piso para erguirse.

"Cuenta con ello Naruto… etto, quieres ir a comer ramen?" – Preguntó el sensei, los ojos del chico se iluminaron aun mas, al parecer había dado en el clavo; Iruka se echó a reír.

"Vamos, apresúrate Iruka Sensei" – Gritó el rubio halando a su futuro sensei de la mano.

--

"Iruka… en que piensas?" – Preguntó Kakashi agitando la mano frente a Iruka, el chico pareció salir de un pequeño trance con una sonrisa.

"Ha crecido tanto Kakashi, estoy muy orgulloso de él y de todo lo que ha logrado" – Dijo con un suspiro. Kakashi deposito un gentil beso en los labios de su amante antes de fijar su mirada en las personas que caminaban adelante.

Sus espaldas eran mas anchas y su estatura definitivamente había cambiado pero en el fondo eran los mismos de siempre.

Iruka miro con orgullo a Naruto quien caminaba delante de el con su hija en sus brazos y a Sasuke a su lado con su hijo.

"Naruto tiene un don muy especial, me alegra haberlo conocido" – Dijo permitiendo que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus bronceadas mejillas.

--

**P.D**

**Espero que disfruten este oneshot, me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

**Una vez mas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, etc. **


End file.
